


Momoi Satsuki, resident Aomine Daiki apologist

by straightbaiting (oroknight)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oroknight/pseuds/straightbaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's faults, and why Momoi loves him all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momoi Satsuki, resident Aomine Daiki apologist

Dai-chan has always been a piece of work. This is a fact of life.   
  


He doesn't have a lot of good qualities. He's lazy. He's aggressive. He's apathetic to most things, until he finds something interesting - and then he won't let go of it until it becomes boring again. He blows off dates and always seems to forget anything important. He occasionally takes Satsuki for granted, and well - that's aggravating and frustrating, and perhaps the outside eye would begin to sympathize with her, but -

 

Well, Satsuki lets him, most of the time.

 

She knows Dai-chan loves her, too. He trusts her and respects her and believes in her. He's lazy, but it takes only a kick in the face or two to get him moving. (Secretly, Satsuki thinks he enjoys provoking her to do it. In any case, she's happy to follow along.)

 

He's apathetic but not heartless, and if Momoi cares then she can care enough for the two of them - if she cares, eventually he will cave for her.

 

And, yes, he blows off dates and occasionally forgets important things, but Satsuki knows he does it with good reason. There's blowing off a shopping trip because he would rather take a nap (which is something he's argued), but then there's covering the bills for her at restaurants, taking the detour on the walks home to stroll through the mall - he'll hold four bags in one hand and her hand in the other - and really, that makes up for it in her mind. Maybe it's a flaw of her own, but she forgives Dai-chan more often than she probably should. (Conflict has never been her thing, anyways.)

 

And while he may sometimes take Satsuki for granted, Satsuki knows that in a way, that's showing that he trusts her. Dai-chan has always trusted her to be there when he needs her; she will always cover for him when he's trying (pathetically) to cram the night before a test. She'll always be there to wake him up on the mornings where he can't get out of bed, for one reason or another. She will always sit by him, and when he can't force the words out of his mouth Satsuki will _understand_. She is understanding and reliable, and Satsuki knows how much he values her.

 

And all the murmured apologies into her hair after a rough day and a rude comment, all the time spent resting her head against his chest while they're watching TV, all the kisses and hand holding on walks and secret smiles that Dai-chan can never manage around anyone else - they build up into something tangible for her, proof that Aomine Daiki loves her just as much as she loves him.

 

Daiki is a man of action and emotion, and Satsuki loves him, faults and all. 


End file.
